This invention relates to the field of games for amusement and entertainment. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved board game which is capable of being used in conjunction with well known or conventional board games thereby providing expanded and more complicated game play. Accordingly, greater skills and player satisfaction may be achieved from any number of well known prior art games.
Board games have been extremely popular for many years with both young and old participants. While certain prior art board games have waned in popularity, other well known games have retained wide notoriety and acceptance and, in some cases, the particular game has increased its following by the game playing public.
For example, the well known and established game of MONOPOLY manufacutred by Parker Brothers, Inc. has maintained a steady following of avid expert and beginner players. MONOPOLY is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082 which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. It will be appreciated that any reference herein to the term MONOPOLY refers to the game board and rules substantially as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082. Similarly, other famous board games have a continuing and at times growing group of player-fans.
Unfortunately, it has become apparent that many players of conventional board games begin to tire from the identical game play over a plurality of playing times. The resulting boredom may often act to stifle competition, continuing development of skills and overall interest in the particular board game.
It would be advantageous therefore, to provide a means whereby the game play and level of difficulty of popular prior art board games could be expanded, thereby increasing competition, skills and interest.